The present invention relates to a golfing equipment carrier.
Golfing equipment carriers are known in the art. Some of the golfing equipment carriers are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,215,181, 3,829,092, 4,747,490 and 5,234,114. The exacting golfing equipment carriers however can be further improved, in particular in the sense of increasing their stability as well as other properties.